1. Field
The following description relates to a light emitting device and a display device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A light emitting device can emit light and include a front substrate having a phosphor layer and an anode thereon and a rear substrate having an electron emission region and driving electrodes thereon. The front substrate and the rear substrate form a vacuum chamber together with a sealing member by integrally bonding edges (or edge portions) thereof by the sealing member and exhausting the internal space. In the light emitting device, electrons that are emitted toward the front substrate from the electron emission region excite the phosphor layer, thereby emitting light.
In such a light emitting device, a terminal for applying a signal by an external circuit to driving electrodes is formed by a separate thick film and/or thin film process, and the terminal and the driving electrodes are electrically connected by various suitable bonding processes. However, in such a connection structure, because a separate thick film and/or thin film process and bonding process should be performed, its manufacturing method is relatively complicated and its manufacturing cost is relatively high.
In the above-described light emitting device, when the front substrate and the rear substrate are closely bonded by the sealing member and the inside of the vacuum chamber is at a high vacuum state, electron emission efficiency and life-span of the electron emission region can be improved. However, because the electron emission region and driving electrodes are formed on the rear substrate and a phosphor layer and an anode are formed on the front substrate, a bonding surface thereof that is formed may not be flat, and a portion in which bonding is formed with the sealing member may be inappropriate. In this case, because vacuum of the vacuum chamber may leak, the vacuum degree may be deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.